Piece my heart back togetherSeth Clearwater II
by Wolfgirl2696
Summary: The sequel to my first Seth Clearwater love story :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sweep up the diner as people pile out, it was closing time 11 and the diner was a mess.

" Hey I have somewhere to be so you have to clean up" My ass of a manager tells me. I just nod. It had been 5 months since I left home, it was winter now, almost Christmas and it would be another holiday spent alone. It had been 5 months without seth I still thought about him everyday. Without him I was lonely, uncomplete. I hadn't talked to him since the day I left, it killed me but I knew he didn't want anything to do with me or else he would've seen me off or at least called me. He probably has a girl by now, I hadn't dated since seth. I almost did, but it just didn't feel right. I hear a jingle the door open. I kept sweeping.

" Sorry we're closed!" I call out

" I think you can make an exception" I hear someone behind me, a familiar voice, one I hadn't heard in person in too long. I spin around. Jake and Paul stand in the door way. I run and tackle jake in a hug.

" What are you guys doing here?" I squeal as he sets me down

" What no hug for me?" Paul says extending his arms. I grin and give him a big hug .

" We've come to get you for Christmas duh" Jake says " And don't say anything because we called your boss and talked some sense into him" He grins at Paul

" you guys are the best" I smile " Does sam know I'm coming?" I ask

" No one knows, it'll be a surprise" Paul says giving Jake a look

" What?" I ask

" Nothing " They say in unison. I shake my head

" Alright well let's go, we have a long way back" Jake says. I nod and close up shop quickly and then meet them outside.

" Is it snowing in La Push" I ask in anticipation while we're on the way

" Of course" Paul answers. I grin

" Good, I haven't seen snow in too long" I reply " So how is everyone?" I ask

" Good, Emily and sam have set a wedding date" Jake says

" I knew that silly I still talk to em and sam" I say

" ok, um Rachael and I got engaged" Paul says a wide grin on his face

" Congrats!" I say giving him another hug

" thanks" He smiles

" I'm so happy for you guys" I say smiling. He nods

" Really nothing else happened" Pauls says shrugging " oh leah has a boyfriend named Trent" Paul says

" Do you guys like him? Is it her impring?" I ask

" eh, he's kinda a pretty boy, and no it's not" Jake says. I punch his arm

" Be nice" I laugh a little

" How are you?"Jake asks

" Tired as hell school and three jobs is hell" I chuckle an then yawn

" Sleep, we'll be back when you wake" Paul promises. I nod and slowly drift off into sleep.

Flashback

" Sam I can't come home" I explain to him trying to be as calm as possible

" Hell Cassie it's thanksgiving" He says angrily into the phone

" I'm sorry sam you know I have work" I tell him pulling my legs to my chest as I lean against my bed in my dorm.

" Cassie just give up this charade and come home" He tells me

" Sam i'm not leaving" I reply, we had this conversation too many times these past months

" Mom rather have you waste her money and be happy than not and be miserable" He argues

" I'm not, okay it's my decision" I tell him a bit annoyed

" Whatever Cassie" He says " I have to go, take care" And with that the line goes dead

FF

" Cassie" Paul Coos "We're here" He says. I sit up rubbing my eyes

" Morning sleepyhead" Jake says unloading my things. I look around Sam's house. A bright grin comes to my face.

" What did you tell sam when you came to get me?" I ask them

" That we were going out" Paul says shrugging. I laugh

" you guys are idiots" I chuckle. I get out of the car, the house is quiet, not it's usual noisy self. I was nervous what if they didn't want to see me? What would Seth say?. Jake opens the door and walks in and then Paul.

" How fast did you guys drive?" I ask

" You don't want to know" Paul says chuckling

" Where have you guys been?" I hear sam say

" out" I hear Jake reply. I finally work up the courage and step inside. Emily's in the kitchen with Sam. No one else is to be found. My eyes trail to the couch where my heart stops. Seth is sitting on the couch with some blonde haired beauty completely making out. I try to look away but I can't. This isn't happening, I start to freak out and breath rapidly not that anyone had noticed me yet. He was sitting on the couch his back faced away she was in his lap her legs on either sides of him, I could see her tongue go in and out of his mouth. I wanted to disappear, gag.

" Cassie?" Emily's voice breaks my trance as I look her way. Sam looks too. I see seth look out of the corner of his eye, he stands up, the blonde falls to the ground with an oof.

" Seth what the hell?" The girl says slapping Seth on the shoulder, he stands still his eyes still on me.

" Hi?" Is all I manage to spit out. I stand there frozen unsure of what to do, to say. A strong hand grabs my arm and saves me pulling me out of the room and into mine.

" Cassie! Good to see you" I hear quil, I finally return to my senses and turn around

" Why are you guys in my room" I ask forcing a small smile. I look around everyone I mean everyone is in here. The T.V.'s on, there's food everywhere.

" Well clean it up, don't worry" Jared promises

" We're hiding from Sierra" Quil says and then makes a gagging sound

" Who?" I ask sitting on my bed

" You couldn't have missed her" Jared says rolling his eyes "Huge fake boobs, died blonde hair, the one sucking face with Seth" He says. Again the pit in my stomach

" Oh" Is all I manage

" Thank god you're home to talk some sense into that boy" Leah says chuckling. I look to Leah, she's sitting on my couch with a boy I assumed to be Trent. I hear sam yelling, I give a confused look to the boys.

" Sam hasn't been too happy with her, let's just say she's been kicked out more than once" Jake explains

" Well no one wants anyone to get it in on their couch especially when that someone is your sister's ex" Quil says. An awkward silence follows. Jared hits the back of Quils head which results in quil tackling Jared. I chuckle and head over to Leah and her boyfriend.

" Leah, how are you?" I say smiling lightly

" Alright, oh by the way this is Trent. Trent this is Cassie" She says. I smile politely

" Nice to meet you" I smile warmly

" You too" He replies

" mom's been going crazy on Seth. She hates Sierra. She'll be happy to see you're home" She says with a chuckle

"Does everyone think I'm getting back with seth?" I ask. They all look at each other for a moment before nodding.

" pretty much" They all say at once. I shake my head. The door opens, I'm expecting to see Seth and blondie but Emily comes through the door.

" Guys, lunch is ready" The guys all get up at once and scramble for the door. I shake my head and chuckle. I stood up, I was really hoping blondie left with seth, at least blondie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I find myself squished in-between Jake and Quil. Much to my unliking blondie was still here with Seth but I managed to find a seat on the opposite side of the table as them. I feel Seth's eyes on me as I eat and manage to make small talk with Jake.

" How's bella?" I ask. He shifts uncomfortably

" I'll take you to see her tomorrow" He replies coolly " She'll explain"

" So who's the girl" A squeaky icy voice calls out. My eyes advert to look at Sierra who's looking to Seth who I catch looking at me. He quickly adverts his eyes. All conversations quiet down. Seth searches for the right words.

" I'm Cassie" I tell her

" oh so you're the girl that Seth's momma always talks about?" She chuckles lightly " I imagined you prettier" She shrugs, and then turns back to Seth. Jake looks like he's about to say something but I cut him off.

" Excuse me?" I blurt, her gaze turns to me

" Just speaking my mind" She says like it's nothing. The nerve of this girl

" Didn't your momma ever teach you manners?" I ask biting back

" Seth aren't you going to defend me" She whines looking to seth, for the first time I look straight at seth, he's gotten older, he still looks the same, but stronger and taller, much taller.

"Um" He says stuttering a bit still looking straight at me. I stand up breaking eye contact with Seth and clear and clean my dish before heading for the door.

" Cassie, where you going?" Jake asks

" Let her go" Sierra says

" A walk I'll be back" With that I'm out the door. The ice cold air bites at my skin I curse myself for not grabbing a jacket, but I couldn't go back now. There was a light snow falling, it was beautiful. My boots were warm and crunched on top of the snow. I start heading to the forest in the back of the house. What was happening, why did Seth do this to me? I mean I guess we were single but, it crushed me to see him with someone else. I stop at a tree, I had etched my height here every year since I was a baby. I run my hand over the grooves in the tree. I hear footsteps, I expect Jake or Paul.

" you ok?" The familiar voice asks, it's not Jake or Paul but seth. It really was freezing out, my whole body was shivering. Seth shakes his head and takes off his own jacket holding it out to me. I turn to face him.

" I'm fine" I tell him, he was wearing a thin bro tank under. The snowflakes hit his flawless skin and melted instantly.

" Don't be stubborn you'll freeze" He says swinging his arms around me wrapping his jacket around me.

" Thanks" I mutter. He hesitantly brushes a couple of snowflakes out of my hair. I flinch at the touch of his fingers against my cheeks.

" why didn't you tell me you were coming?" He asks looking at me seriously

" I didn't know I was captured" I force a small smile, he nods

" I'm sorry about sierra, she's usually not like that" He says. I nod a bit tense

" it's fine" I respond

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her" He tells me looking deep at my eyes, I quickly avert them awkwardly

" You didn't have to, you owe me nothing. If she makes you happy, then fine with me" I tell him showing no emotion

" Cassie I" He starts but is cut off

" Seth! let's go!" Sierra shrieks from the porch, she marches down from the porch to us.

" I'll come by later" He tells me. I nod and realize I still have his jacket, I take it from my shoulders and hold it out for him.

" Thanks" I say, Sierra gets to us snatching It from my grip and putting it on herself

" Thank you" She says all preppy. She then attacks Seth with her lips, right in front of me, she peeped her eyes open to make sure I was watching. I wanted to yank all of the blonde hair out of her pretty little head. Seth tries to pry her off, his eyes still on me.

" Cassie wait" He manages. I walk back up to the house sliding inside the door.

" you owe me five bucks" Quil says holding his hand out to Embry

" The bet's still on all day" Embry says

" Awh come on" Quil says noticing me " oh hey cassie" He smiles sheepishly

" What are you guys up to?" I ask

" They're betting on how long it takes for you and Seth to kiss" Jake say staring at the T.V. I feel my cheeks flush pink.

" Guys!" I scold

" What?" They say in unison. I shake my head and walk over to Emily in the kitchen, who's washing dishes.

" Let me help" I offer. She turns to me and envelops me in a hug.

" Hey, it's great to see you, I'm so glad you made it back for Christmas!" She grins handing me wet dishes as I dry them.

" Good to see you too" I smile lightly

" So, how are you feeling , about Sierra?" She asks. I set a dish down and take the one she holds out.

" It's only fair that he has someone, it's not like we're together" I say with a shrug

" that's good, I was worried about you" She says biting her lip nervously

" No I'm fine" I say nodding slightly, maybe if I kept telling myself that then I'd believe it

" She better start being nicer or Sam's going to have to talk to Seth" She says shaking her head.

" Guys, let's go. Patrol" Sam orders

" But it's snowing" Quil whines.

" Come on quil you can handle a little bit of water" I tease from the kitchen

" Why don't you come with us then" He sticks his tongue out

" Cause she's helping me" Emily says chuckling

" Switch?" He says hopefully

" Nice try" I smirk. He sighs finally heading out the door.

" Cassie where is Seth? He has to patrol too" Sam says clearly annoyed. I shrug

" Don't know sorry" I reply. Sam shakes his head heading out the door. Emily and I finish the dishes.

" Thanks it's so much faster when you're around" She says grinning, we head over to the couch and sit.

" My pleasure, can you do my hair?" I ask. She nods, I turn around she scooches closer starting to work with my hair " So the wedding's coming up huh?" I ask

" Yup, in two weeks" She says grinning

" Do you have a dress yet?" I ask. She weaves my hair neatly into a French braid that wrapped all the way around my head. She puts some bobby pins in and she's done. I smile, she was so good with hair.

" Yes" She grins

" Show me!" I squeal. She leads me upstairs and to her closet

" I've been hiding it, so sam wouldn't see it" She chuckles pulling out a gown, it's fitted at the top and gently flows at the bottom, it was all lace and gorgeous. I grin

" Em it's beautiful!" I smile " you're going to make such a perfect bride" I smile

" Awh thanks" She smiles " oh which reminds me, will you be my maid of honor?" She asks

" Me? I ask

" yes you silly" She smiles

" What about your friends? Like Miranda?" I ask

" All of my friends are married already, matron of honor. So will you be my maid of honor?" She asks again. I smile

" of course!" I smile she reaches down and I give her a hug. We head back downstairs, Seth and Sierra are just coming in the doorway, great.

" Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Emily asks

" Sierra left her jacket here" Seth replies glancing at me

" Right, the guys are out patrolling, you better go Seth" Emily tells Seth

" yeah, em is it ok if Sierra stays here while I go?" He asks. Emily lets out a smalls sigh before finally making a decision

" sure, now hurry!" She tells seth. Sierra gives him a quick kiss and runs out the door leaving Sierra, Emily, and I . I feel Sierra's eyes burning a hole through me

" I have to make a couple of calls" I tell Emily, she nods and I disappear into my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jake was making really nervous, yesterday he told me he'd take me to see Bella, and I knew there was something he wasn't telling me. He also didn't tell me he still only had his bike, so there I was in the freezing air, it's snowing, on a motorcycle. The wind was beating against my body as I held onto Jake for dear life. The wind was howling in my ear and nipping my skin. My face felt frozen, the wind attacking my bare skin. By the time we got there I was freezing, teeth chattering and all.

" Sorry Cassie, I forgot about you not being a normal wolf and all" He snickers. I hit him on the arm.

" itt-tt-ss n-nnot f-ff-unny" I stutter, he tosses me his jacket as we walk up the steps to the house, he opens the door casually as I slip the jacket on. Since when was he allowed to come in uninvited? I sigh and walk in after him. I spot Edward walking down the hall, he must've hear our thoughts, at least mine. He chuckles.

" Hello Cassandra, you look terrible" He says laughing lightly. He wraps me in a hug

" Gee thanks, that's the welcome I get?" I ask hugging back, his cold skin making me even more cold. He leads me into the family room where Jake's sitting with a little girl, she's beautiful, maybe only 5 or so. She has chocolate brown curls, beautiful big eyes, who was she? All of a sudden I'm grabbed from behind in a big hug making me yelp a bit, more cold people I expected Alice, I turn around. It was Bella

" Cassie! It's so good to see you" She grins " you lied to me you told me you'd be here when you got back!" She laughs lightly " You're freezing, Jake warm her before she freezes" She orders sitting me down Jake wraps his arms around me beginning to thaw me. The girl shoots daggers at me with her eyes.

" you're hopeless" Jake mutters rolling his eyes playfully

" What did you do to her Jake?" Bella asks, Jake puts his arms up defensively but I grab them back down to warm me

" Bella, your, you" I stutter " When did this happen?" I ask.

" Well from the beginning, I got pregnant during the honeymoon, came back here. The baby was growing rapidly, a Halfling. When I gave birth Edward had to change me in order to save me" She explains " And this" She says picking up a giggling girl " is my daughter Renesme" She grins. I smile lightly

" She's gorgeous" I smile, I look at bella, she had gotten more beautiful as well. Her complexion was pale of course, her eyes a golden color. Her hair was a little longer and shinier, besides that, same old bella.

" Nessie, Cassie and Jake are just friends" Edward explains gently to Renesme

" Jake imprinted on Nessie" Bella explains. Nessie looks to me, whispers something to Edward and then pouts. Edward sighs

" Cassandra, Renesme would like me to inform you that you are sitting with her jake" He says chuckling. I laugh lightly. I was warm now. I stand up

" Well good thing I'm warm now" I say smiling

" So what are you doing in town?" Bella asks

" I was kidnapped" I say looking to Jake

" Ugh we need to catch up" Bella says twirling a piece of Renesme's hair

" Soon" I promise her

" Hey we better go" Jake says

" But you just got here" Renesme whines. Jake kisses her on the forehead

" I'll be back later" He tells her, she smiles clearly satisfied

" How long are you here?" Bella asks me

" Not sure" I respond sadly

" Visit soon" She says wrapping me in a hug. I nod, Jake and I leave for home. The way home was even worse, it started snowing like crazy, by the time we were back, I was so frozen that Jake had to carry me inside.

" What's wrong with her?" I hear seth ask

" Jacob Black what did you do to her?" Sam asks protectively

" Calm your balls" He says " It's her stupid non wolf ability of being cold" He explains

" You look terrible" I hear quil say. I open my eyes, everyone's there. Embarrassing, at least sierra was not to be seen. I'm carried to the couch where the boys scooch to make room for me.

" Are you sure you're a wolf?" Sam teases. Jake sits next to me wrapping his arms around me

" What are you doing?" Seth asks a hint of jealousy in his voice

" What you wanna thaw her?" Jake asks

" Group hug!" Quil yells I feel everyone come in to hug me. I let out an oof

" Guys you're squishing me" I manage to squeak. They all laugh and let go. I was warm now to my delight. Emily looks out the window and lets out a gasp

" Guys I think we're going to be here for a while" She sighs "We're snowed in" She says, we all rush to the windows. The lights go out, darkness.

" Awesome" I hear paul mutter

" Light the candles around the house, I'll get more and get flashlights. I trip over something and then fall on someone who trips over something and we both go crashing to the ground.

" you ok?" I hear seth's voice maybe an inch from my face. His hands were on either side of me, I could feel their warmth

" Guys really? Get a room" Embry chuckles. Seth pulls me up.

" I fell" I say defensively. Someone lights a couple of candles, there's a dim light in the room now. Emily comes back down with a couple of flashlights.

" Can we talk?" I turn to face Seth

" Right now?" I ask. He nods. I sigh and grab some matches walking to my room. I hear seth shut the door behind him. I light the candles in my room. There's a faint light. I lean against the door to my bathroom and seth sits at the edge of my bed.

" What do you want to talk about?" I ask

" I'm sorry for treating you like crap when you left" He says

" Seth that was months ago, I'm not still thinking about that" I tell him

" Then what is it?" He asks frustrated

" What do you mean?" I ask

" Ever since you came home you haven't been able to look at me" He says looking at me with sad eyes. Did he honestly not know.

" There's nothing wrong" I insist fiddling with the multitude of bracelets on my arm.

" tell me" He says looking at me, that same face I remembered " Talk to me"

" Did you think that I would come back and everything would just be okay again" I ask him

" Well no but I didn't think it would be like this" He says

" Like what?" I ask letting my hair out

" How can you not see that I still have those feelings for you?" He asks

" Seth you have a girlfriend" I remind him

" It's not the same, when I'm with her. As when i'm with you" He responds

" Seth I didn't come back to get back into a relationship with you" I tell him, he looks at me with an expression I couldn't comprehend

" Why not, I've been so alone these past few months without you" He tells me, sadness fills his eyes

" Seth you know why we can't be together" I tell him

" Why Cassie? Because you're going to school in California? because we won't be able to see each other for a long time? I don't understand" He says pressing the question, I see him clench his fists

" Seth please stop" I say frowning " And obviously you couldn't have been too lonely without me" I say icily

" Is that you're upset about? Sierra" He asks " I only went out with her because I was trying to fill the void you left me with" He responds

" That's not it Seth" I respond, what was it? Even I didn't know

" Give me one good reason we can't be together" He tells me

" It's not fair, I have to go back to school sometime" I respond " We won't get to see each other" I shrug

" Come on we can all tell you're miserable at school, your mother just wants you happy" He says. I refused to believe that. I stand there in silence. He gets up from the bed moving toward me. I look down at my feet. He places one hand beside my head on the bathroom door and the other he gently places under my chin guiding it so that out eyes meet.

"Look at me and tell me you don't still have feelings for me, and I'll let you go" He tells me looking at me intently. The touch of his fingers against my skin drove me crazy, it made me want his touch more, it made me crave it. I keep quiet, I did still have feelings for him, I just would never admit it. He moves his hand from his chin to my cheek, he moves his face closer to mine, until we're inches apart. I place my hand on his.

" Seth please" I warn him. He doesn't listen gently placing his familiar lips on him. I had been wanting this kiss for so long. He tucks a lock of my hair behind my ear as he presses me against the door, every inch of our body touching. He forces my lips apart, I just kissed back with the same intensity and let him. Even I could admit it felt so right, so good, even so I pull away immediately regretting it feeling the need again for it. I remembered who those lips had touched last.

" You have a girlfriend" I whisper, he hangs his head as I slip away from him and out of my room into the main room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Just in time!" Quil says chuckling

" For what?" I ask grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around me

" Pictionary!" Jared chimes in. I let out a loud sigh

" You guys know I suck at this game" I pout as Seth comes out of my room

" Come on you and Seth can be on Paul's team" Jake says, the other team was Jake, Embry, and Quil. Emily and Sam were upstairs I presumed.

" Ok let's play!" Quil says getting the board out and setting everything up

" Guys you're going to make fun of me" I continue to complain

" You're right we probably will" Jake says smirking playfully. I chuckle and sit down along with everyone else. It was so cold, I was going to freeze and of course no heater. I wrap another blanket around me and pull on a jacket.

" Awh is little Cassie cold?" Paul teases

" Yes actually, very" I frown " It's freezing in here!"

" Ok I'll draw first" Paul says a bit sullenly

" how did we get dragged into playing this?" Jake asks picking up a pencil. I shake my head

" Guys it's fun" Quil defends. I laugh along with everyone else. Jake grabs a card and reads it handing it to Paul, he grimaces. I grab the timer.

" Ready, set, go!" I yell paul begins drawing furiously. At first I thought it was a bird then It turned into a pig and now I have no idea.

" Pig, bird, goat, donkey?" I ask

" I've got it, it's a fish?" Seth exclaims. I hear Jake burst up laughing. His picture looked like a blob, finally time runs out.

" You idiot Seth it's a moose!" He tackles seth as they start rolling around knocking pieces everywhere.

" Oh well I guess we can't play anymore" I chuckle standing up.

" You look like a marshmallow" Jared says laughing. I smile

" Do you want me to freeze?" I tease" I'll make hot chocolate" I say going to the kitchen.

" Need help?" I hear jake ask

" Jacob black is offering help?" I ask full of shock " Nah I'm good" I chuckle warming the milk up and then dropping chocolate shavings into the huge pot, soon I have a pot of hot chocolate. I pour them into cups and set them on the table.

" They're ready" I call out. Everyone rushes to the table gulping it down within seconds.

" Seconds?" Quil asks hopefully. I chuckle

" In the pot" I tell him

" Thanks Cass you're the best!" Quil says refilling his cup. Sam walks downstairs.

" Guys get to sleep!" He scolds. I glance at the clock noticing it's 2 in the morning. I chuckle lightly.

"Someone needs to sleep with Cassie tonight" He says seriously. I look at him with a weird face. I hear Embry and Quil crack up. " I'm serious it's below zero and the heater's not working" He says in all seriousness

" Seth" Paul fake coughs

" Seth" Quil says

" Seth" Jared says nudging him. Poor seth

" Seth" Embry says a little louder, they all crack up. I roll my eyes yawning

" Night" I state walking into my room, I gather a bunch of blankets and toss them on the bed. I brush my teeth and change into warmer pj's and crawl into bed turning on my ipod I turn the channel to I love Lucy when Seth walks in.

" I was nominated" He says chuckling I can't help but smile. Sam was right I was still cold. " You don't mind right?" He asks

" Nope" I say as he crawls under the covers with me. Even though he's not touching me, I can feel the heat radiating off of him. He eyes me.

" We're good right, I mean we're not fighting?" He asks a bit nervously

" Seth I could never stay mad at you for long" I smile lightly. I feel his hand touch mine, sending a tingle down my body.

" You're freezing" He says moving closer to me

" You're so warm" I smile snuggling into him

" I'm glad I could be of service" He chuckles. I laugh a bit too " I love this episode" He says eyeing the T.v.

" You watch this?" I ask incredulously

" of course, I love lucy" He smiles

" Hn, puny" I laugh lightly at my own joke " awh come on that was funny" He shakes his head smiling

" Sure" He teases "funny looking" He teases back

" No need to be hurtful" I do my best to look hurt

" Awh i'm sorry you're gorgeous" He says smiling, I smile lightly

" You're going to have to do better than that" I joke. He thinks for a moment

" You are incredibly perfect and sexy" He laughs lightly. I burst up laughing

" Worse" I pout yawning

" Sleep I'll make it up to you tomorrow" He smiles he leans over hesitantly kissing me on top of my head, I smile lightly snuggling closer to him, his warmth making me feel safe, just like old times.

" You think we'll be out tomorrow?" I ask, he shrugs

" if not we'll find a way out" He responds I nod and close my eyes. His hands found mine, he interlocks his with mine. I couldn't tell if he was trying to warm them or if it was an act of intimacy. He turns off my ipod surrounding us in silence. I was glad I came home, even though I was forced. These guys were my family, I always felt so happy when I was with them. Each had their quality that made me love them. I hear seth snoring quietly and peep my eyes open, he was so cute when he was sleeping, I smile lightly. His short brown hair was short but cute, and I noticed he started to spike it a bit in the front. He had cute little dimples when he smiled. Perfect. But we were just friends right? If even that, I sigh quietly to myself. I wanted to be with him so bad, it's just I was afraid of doing the whole long distance thing. Sam was right though, I loved being home, it was when I was most happy. I was miserable at school. I hear seth mutter my name in his sleep, I blush a deep red. He was too good for me, but I loved him never the less. What was I talking about, he was taken. I frown drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Seth's POV

I open my eyes and see and see a ray of light coming out of the window. There's still quite a bit of snow but it looked better. I glance over at Cassie to see her sleeping still. I smile, brushing a piece of her auburn hair away from her face. I had definitely made out relationship awkward kissing her last night, but I couldn't help it. The real question now was what was I going to do with Sierra. Why was I with the girl? I felt sick, not being fair to Cassie.

There was no denying I felt a physical attraction to Sierra, but I could never feel more of an attraction to anyone but Cassie. I think I was just going out with Sierra to keep my mind off of things, a sort of distraction. What should I do, dump her? Of course I would, first thing today when she calls me or when I see her. I look down at Cassie still sleeping, I knew from the moment I saw her, she was mine.

The door opens and Jared and Quil burst in.

"Sam said to come wake you up" Quil says munching on a pancake

" Cassie's still sleeping" I reply looking down at her as I stretch

" Yeah, so how did last night go?" Jared asks nudging me. I roll my eyes hitting him on the head

" Idiot" I mutter

"No but seriously" Quil says

" Let her sleep she can eat later" I shrug getting out of bed

" Hey the old married couple's up!" Paul screams running into the room. Embry and Jake walk in singing wedding tunes. I roll my eyes. Cassie's eyes flutter open, she jumps startled and then throws a pillow at someone it hits Jared.

" Why are you guys in my room?" She asks groggily. She yawns

" Morning sleepy head" I tease

" Hey the heaters back on" she comments while sitting up " But really why are all of you in here?" She asks

"Breakfast" Jake says leaving with Jared for food.

" You guys suck" She says going to the bathroom. I get out of the bed and head to the kitchen grabbing breakfast and sitting at the table.

Cassie's POV

I walk back outside.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Sam teases. I ruffle my hair.

" Is it that bad?" I ask tying it in a bun

" Yes" Quil jokes. I frown joking back

" Not nice" I grab a pancake and sit down

" So electricity's back on and snow's thawed" Sam says after taking a bite. Embry grabs a pancake from Quil's plate causing Quil to grab it back. I chuckle, but apparently sam didn't tolerate it.

"Knock it off guys" He mutters, they stop

" Sam when did you become such a father" I tease chuckling. Emily laughs but Sam just gives me a "really?" look causing me to laugh more.

" Hey you wanna come to my house after breakfast, my mom's dying to see you" Seth asks. I smile warmly, his mother was practically family too me. I nod

" Sounds good" I smile standing up " You done eating?" I ask Jake. He nods and I take his plate, Quil piles his on top.

" Really quil?" I ask

" Please" He asks giving me a grin. I sigh and shake my head smiling. I head to the kitchen and wash the dishes before going to my room and changing into jeggings, a teal sweater, my big brown jacket, a colorful hat and boots before walking back out.

"Ready?" Seth asks. I nod

" I'll be back later" I call out while we walk out the door. It was beautiful, the snow was fresh, not marks yet. The trees were covered as was the floor. We started walking, it was only a 2 minute walk to his house. I feel my foot slip as I land on my but with an oof. Seth looks back and laughs, I'm powdered in snow.

" Hey! It's not funny. Come help me up" I order. He laughs coming over and extending a hand, I grab it and pull hard. He comes tumbling down next to me. I burst up laughing after brushing the powder from his hair.

" Haha very funny" He grins. I stand up brushing the snow from me, I was all wet, perfect. " You're leg is bruising" He tells me

"And you know that how?" I ask feeling around on my leg, he was right

" I dunno, just a guess" He shrugs and we keep walking. We get to Seth's house and he opens it, it was so familiar. I smile walking in.

"Mom!" Seth calls out. Seth's mom rounds the corner, her face lights us when she sees me

"Cassie!" She grins running over to me wrapping me in a hug "Why are you all wet? What did Seth do?" She looks to Seth I giggle

" What? I didn't do anything" He says defensively

" You two, what am I going to do with you" She smiles shaking her head "Listen I gotta go to work, but we'll catch up later" She smiles "There's tea in a kettle on the stove" She directs. I nod

" Thanks" I call as she exits. Seth plops on a chair his legs kicked up on one side so that he was sideways. I grab a cup of tea and take up the res of the space kicking my legs up on the other side of his.

" And there's something with my couch because?" He asks

" There's stuff on it" I shrug laughing lightly, he turns on the t.v. I sip my tea.

" I love your mom she's so sweet" I smile

" To you" He chuckles " I'm kidding, she's great" She leans his head back, I try to focus on the t.v.

" So what are the Christmas plans?" I ask

" We're doing it at my house this year" He smiles lightly. I nod

" Sounds good" I smile shifting in my chair. He begins to trace the outlines on my jeans. Even on top of my jeans his touch was so comforting, and relaxing.

" Why are you so irresistible?" He asks suddenly, I feel my cheeks go pink

" Um" I stutter but am interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

" Seth?" I hear Sierra's voice before I see her

" Seth what are you doing?" She rants walking over

" Hey, we need to talk" He says

"Uh yeah, listen I don't think this whole thing is working out. I guess I'm just not interested anymore, sorry" She spits out, she kisses his cheek and then leaves. I stand walking over to Seth.

"Seth I'm so sorry" I frown wrapping him in a hug trying to be comforting

" It's ok, I was going to break up with her anyways" He says shrugging

" Really?" I ask

" Yeah, she didn't treat the people I really cared about right" He smiles. I smile back, I was just that much closer to being his.

" Hey!" I hear a voice and then a bunch as the whole gang begins to pour into Seth's house.

" You have anything good to eat?" Embry asks heading straight for the fridge

" Sure feel free" Seth says sarcastically

" Thanks man!" Embry says taking a couple of things out from the fridge I chuckle lightly

" Hey we we're talking about sledding soon you guys in?" Jared asks Seth and I

" What are we six?" I ask messing with him

" You won't be saying that after you sled with us" Jake replies a mischievous grin on his face. Great

" Don't worry you can do the kiddy slope with Claire" Embry snickers. My eyes light up

" Claire's coming?" I ask smiling

" Yup, she's spending the day with us" Quil says taking a bite of a sandwich

" Great" I smile

" Why are your clothes soaking?" Paul asks picking up my drenched scarf

" Oh here I'll dry that you'll want dry clothes to sled in" Seth says jumping off the couch "I'll get you some stuff to wear" He says I follow him to his room " Sorry it's such a mess he says embarrassed

" It's fine you should see my room" I chuckle sitting on his bed. I look over at his desk which was covered in pictures, my eyes land on one. It was Seth and I kissing in front of the fire, a smile covers my lips. I remembered that day, I loved that picture.

" I love that picture" Seth says almost reading my mind

" Me too" I tell him

" Oh here's some clothes" He says " I'll wait outside" He says leaving the room. I look at the clothes, they were huge, I hold them against me. The shirt he gave me was like a dress so I slipped that on and walk outside, the shirt fell a little lower than mid-calf and it was long sleaved, it's fit was big but it looked decent.

" Where's the dryer?" I ask

" Over there" Seth points

" you know there's something called pants" Embry teases

" At least her ass isn't showing" Paul shrugs

" Too bad her ass isn't showing" Embry snickers. Seth and I both shoot him glares the rest of the guys start cracking up.

" Just being honest" Jared smirks. I chuck a pillow at him that he easily deflects. I roll my eyes and toss my sweater, scarf, hat, and pants in the dryer. I hear a knock on the door, a faint knock but a knock none the less.

" Sweth!" A little voice calls " Let me in!" She demands. Clair, a smile comes to my face. Quill opens the door and Claire comes running in. She wears a cute grin on her face as she leaps into Quil's arms. " Qwill" she exclaims hugging Quil's neck.

" Hey you" He smiles kissing her head " You remember Cassie right?" He asks

" Cassie!" She shrieks giving me a hug " I miss you" She giggles. How precious is she. I smile hearing the dryer beap and retrieve my clothes slipping them on. I walk back out, to see Clair holding a sled.

" Cassie! We go sledding!" She giggles happily. I smile taking her hand.

" Let's go!" Embry shouts obviously excited. We walk out and through the woods. We come to a gigantic hill, all the trees and bushes are cleared. It was perfect. The boys start making a trail with all sorts of jums and other stuff while Claire and I start to make a snowman.

" Beauful" Clair exclaims clapping. I nod, Paul stands at the top of the hill.

" Watch out down there!" He yells before sledding down. I have to admit it's quite impressive with it's multiple jumps, banks, and turns

" Woohoo!" Paul yells coming off a jump and landing with a thump. The ride comes to an end and he gets off grinning " That was sick" He smiles wiping his but off

" Me!" Clair exclaims, I look to Quil who smiles swooping up Claire and grabbing a sled

" Be careful!" I yell, a light snow begins to fall coating everything with a layer of fresh snow, beautiful.

" Yes mother!" Quil teases. I chuckle, all of a sudden I'm hit with a he ball of snow, I turn to see Jake smirking. I quickly dodge out of the way before Paul throws another one. I ball up snow and throw a snowball aiming at Jake. I miss and hit seth in the head. I cover my mouth in shock, I didn't know I was that bad at throwing.

" It was Cassie!" Paul exclaims

" I'm sorry" I laugh as he shakes the snow off like a dog

" You're going to get it" Seth grins running at me

"No please don't " I giggle while attempting to scramble away. He tackles me as we both tumble into the soft powder snow. I laugh making a clump of snow and plopping it on his head. He frowns and shakes it off, snow flies in my face. I giggle like a six year old. I sit next to him covered in snow just like him.

" Truce?" I ask

"Truce" He laughs lightly wiping some water off my cheek. A snowball comes flying at us almost hitting seth in the face. I turn to see Jake and Paul grinning. I look to Seth he nods we both ball up snow chucking it at Jake an Paul, and so the snowball war started. A little while later Seth and I hide behind a rock.

" You look like a snowman" He teases

" excuse me for being in a snowball fight with insane throwers" I chuckle

" attitude" He chuckles. A snowball flies over the rock hitting me in the head.

" Really?" I yell standing up. I'm pelted with at least five snowballs before seth pulls me back down. I hear Jake and Paul high five, Jerks. By the end I was lying in the snow my whole body drenched.

" I surrender!" I call out

" How did you get there anyways?" Paul asks looking down at me

" I don't know" I laugh lightly " Be a gentleman and help me up?" He chuckles helping me up.

" Hey! We're going back to Sam's to help set up for tonight!" Embry calls out from the hill. Set ad Jake come out from the woods.

" We totally owned you guys" Jake smirks

" Whatever, next time" I smile lightly, I had forgotten it was Christmas eve. Thank goodness I already went shopping for presents.

" Ugh carry me" I complain jumping on Seth's back. He carries me with ease. Jake smirks, I ignore him resting my head on his back. We start to walk back, it's almost dark, and extremely quiet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We walk inside the warm house and seth let's me down.

" Thank you" I smile giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiles

" What I don't get a kiss on the cheek?" Jake teases

" If you carried me home then you would've" I smile lighty

" Why are you all wet?" Emily asks. She looked so pretty, she's wearing a plain black dress and flats. It was simple yet so pretty.

" We creamed them in a snowball fight" Paul says chuckling. Emily shakes her head

" Very gentleman like" She laughs lightly "Guys help same set up" Emily orders "And Cassie go take a shower" I smile lightly walking over to my room and hopping in the shower. When I'm done I wrap a towel around myself and walk outside. A photo on my desk catches my eye. It was taken maybe a year ago. Seth and I are holding hands and jumping off a cliff. It seemed like so long ago. I change into a lighter green colored sweater dress, black sheer tights, a brown leather belt, and brown riding boots. I wlak back outside immediately smelling food. I hear someone whistle and turn to see Jake. I raise and eyebrow we both laugh.

" Don't you look nice" He complements walking over

" Thanks" I smile

" Jake! Get your but over here" Sam Calls

" Do I have a chance if I hide?" Jake asks

" Go" I chuckle. He sighs and walks off. I look around and notice Seth sitting on the couch watching t.v. I walk over sitting beside him and swinging my legs over his arching them.

" comfortable enough?" He teases

" Yes thank you" I laugh lightly. His lips form a smile, his soft brown eyes look over me.

" You look pretty" He smiles

" Thanks" I smile brushing a piece of my hair from my face " Aren't you supposed to be helping?" I ask he laughs

" I'm hiding" He replies " Plus Glee's on" He shrugs a bit embarrassed

" You watch Glee?" I ask incredulously

" What? I love glee" He chuckles " The guys tease me about it"

" Awh poor seth" I tease him

" Mean" He pouts

" I'm sorry" I chuckle lightly

" Not good enough" He replies

" Hm I'm sincerely sorry for hurting your feelings that was way out of line" I tell him searching his face for a response. He chuckles " Too much?" I ask

" Just a little" He responds. I smile

" So that's where you've been hiding, should've known you'd be with Cassie" Jared comes up to the couch " Come help, lazy. Cassie will still be here when you get back" He teases. Seth sighs, I retract my legs to let him through. He reluctantly leaves with Jared. I stand up and walk to the kitchen. I find Emily cooking. I smile lightly inhaling the air which smelled of spices.

" What are you making?" I ask, Emily looks up smiling

" Roasted chicken and carrots with mashed potatoes" She replies putting a tray in the oven

" What can I do?" I ask

" You can start on dessert, I'm making a bunch of pies" She says holding a recipe out. I take it and start to grab everything needed.

" who's coming over tonight?" I ask

" Well all the boys of course, Kim, Rachel, Billy, Sue, Charlie, and Claire's dropping by later" She says starting to peel potatoes. I nod as I start to peel and cut apples for the pie.

" Oh I picked the colors for the wedding, and the location" She smiles "It's going to be white and baby blue and we're going to hold the ceremony on the cliffs" She smiles tucking a lock of her black hair behind her ear.

" Em that's perfect" I grin adding flour to my mixture

" Thanks" She smiles "I'm nervous it's a week and a half away and we haven' done anything yet"

" It'll come together" I smile

" Looks good" Sam says coming into the kitchen

" Thanks" Emily says as sam kisses her cheek. He steals an apple from my bowl and munches on it.

" Hey that's for the pie" I scold. He grins pops the rest in his mouth and scurries away I chuckle " What am I going to do with him?" I smile mixing the crust. There's a knock on the door.

" Can you get that?" Emily asks. I nod and hurry to the door and open it to see Rachel and Kim standing at the door.

" Cassie! I didn't know you were in town" Rachel says wrapping me in a hug

" Paul didn't tell you?" I ask

" He never tells me anything" She pouts I chuckle

" OH! Let me see it" I squeal, she grins holding out her left hand and on her ring finger lies a gorgeous square diamond. " It's beautiful!" I smile

" he did pick a good one" She says admiring the ring. Paul walks up

" Hey" Paul smiles kissing Rachel

" I'll see you guys later" I smile drifting back to the kitchen. I set the crust and pour the apples in and put the top on. I set it in the oven as the doorbell rings again.

" I'll get it" I inform Emily walking to the door again. I open it. Billy, Sue, and Charlie smile at me from the outside.

" Cassie good to se you" Billy smiles as they come in. Sue gives me a hug

" You look gorgeous dear" She smiles

" Thank you" I respond as she nods

" Everyone's in the living room or the dinning room" I tell them, they nod and I return to the kitchen. I find Emily gone and see wandering around the kitchen.

" Where's em?" I ask

" She said she had to look for something" He shrugs "You look nice by the way" He smiles

" Thank you" I reply

" Cassie! Seth!" I hear Embry call. I look to seth, he shrugs as we walk to where the rest of the guys are.

" Stop right there!" Embry yells as we get into the doorway. He grins

" Now you guys have to kiss" He smiles obviously feeling accomplished. He points to the mistletoe above out heads. I blush and look to seth. He leans in to give me a kiss on the cheek, leaving a warm tingly feeling on my cheek.

" Boooo" Quil calls from the living room. I laugh lightly. Sam walks in wearing a plain shirt and jeans.

" Go help Emily" He tells me. I nod, when did he become such a dad, oh that's right always. I walk into the kitchen.

" Hey, sam told me you needed help" I smile leaning against the counter

" What? no I'm done" She laughs " Actually can you set the table?" She asks

" Sure" I respond grabbing the plates and silverware. I walk into the dining room and lay it out neatly. Emily comes in with napkins and glass cups.

" We'll see how long it takes for someone to break these" She chuckles

" Probably not too long" I agree. Sam walks in with a bunch of food, Jared follows along with kim.

" Thanks" Emily smiles as Sam kisses her cheek, looking at her with such love. I wonder if Seth and I would ever be like that.

" Guys food's ready!" Emily calls. There's a stampede of people rushing in. I chuckle. There's two tables one for the adults, which of course includes Sam and Emily and the other for the rest of us. I find myself in-between Seth and Jake. Jake began to chat with Quil and embry about some video game. Seth was talking to Jared and kim, and I was walking to Rachel and Paul about the wedding.

" Well he gave me the bracelet two months after we met" She explains. A bracelet was the same as a promise ring for Quileute's.

" And he proposed two weeks ago" She grins sticking out her hand again

" Rach you already showed Cassie remember?" Paul teases

" Well I'll show her again" Rachel laughs

" Good choice paul" I smile almost enviously

" Thanks, but I had help from Emily" He says

" Well it's perfect" Rachel says gently kissing paul. I take a bite of my food awkwardly

" So how's California?" Seth asks me

" Fine, how have you been?" I ask. It seems like a weird question to ask when I've been home for a while, but we hadn't really had a chance to talk.

" Okay" He replies " Busy with school"

" Right, senior year" I smile lightly. He nods "are you applying out?" I ask. He shakes his head as I take a bite of my food

" I've decided to stay in La push" He says " How long are you staying in La Push?"

" Well at least after the wedding" I tell him " But I'll probably go back after" I explain

" You have to at least stay for my birthday" He pleads, crap, I forgot his birthday was a week after the wedding, I sigh

" We'll see" I respond looking down at my plate

" Not good enough. Come on promise you'll stay at least until then" He insists

" Okay I promise" I say relenting. He grins

"Good" He smiles. The rest of dinner was pretty uneventful. It was fun, I talked to Jake and Seth about football most of the time. I know lame, but it was my favorite sport. We finish off with dessert, which is quickly devoured by the boys.

"Alright" Sam stands " In honor of Christmas, the boys must do the dishes" He announces. There's a chorus of moans and groans from the boys.

" What about you?" Emby whines

" It's my house" Sam says I chuckle as the boys whine and stand up gathering the plates.

" You done?" Seth asks

" Yup, thanks" I smile and hear a crash in the kitchen. I sigh

" I'll see what it is" I inform Emily before rushing to the kitchen, my foot slips on a puddle of water as I come crashing down to the floor.

" You idiot Jared I told you to mot it up!" Paul yells. I look down and realize I landed in a pile of glass .

"Crap" I mutter. I look down, and my tights are torn and bits of glass have lodged itself in my leg. There's blood running down my leg. " Really guys can't even wash dishes?" I tease

" Let's get you cleaned up" Seth says walking over. He gently picks me up carrying me to the bathroom. He sets me down on the toilet.

" Thanks" I smile. He removes my shoes and I gently remove my tights. It looked worse than it felt. He gets a wet clothe and wipes off the blood. I wince as the class cuts into my skin.

" Sorry" He says frowning. He begins to clean more gently. Once my legs are clean of blood we both work on getting the glass out of my legs. When we're done he rinses out the cloth.

" All better" He smiles

" Thanks for helping me" I smile wrapping my arms around him in a hug. He wraps his familiar, strong arms around me. I smile leaning my head against his chest.

" I forgot how warm you were" I mutter feeling warm and cozy in his arms

" Glad I could be of service" He chuckles kissing my forehead.

" I missed you while I was away" I tell him

" I missed you more than you know" He replies" Being without you makes me need you more"

" Seth I" I start but he doesn't let me finish

" And I think we should at least try this long distance thing if you're not going to move back" He says looking down at me. I remove my head from his chest looking back up at him. I feel myself lean in, he leans in to meet my lips. At that moment I knew that wherever I went I would still be in love with him. I had wanted this kiss for so long. He traces the curves of my waist and hooks a piece of hair behind my ear before sliding down to the back of my neck bringing me closer. I pull back after a while catching my breath. His eyes stare into my longingly before he presses his lips against mine with more intensity. I kiss him back with a needing. I pull away for a second time as he rests his forehead against mine.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He asks hopefully. I chuckle

" We better get back they'll be looking for us" I whisper. He nods kissing me once before letting me go. We walk back to the main room.

**Hey guys I wanted to thank everyone for reading and being so supportive! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I'm working on a new story with Seth and Jake(: If you want to know more message me! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a note I'm very excited to announce my next story "What I wouldn't do for you" Is out, anyways sorry this chapter is so short, thanks for reading!**

Chapter 7

" See you guys tomorrow!" Jake calls before leaving a huge grin plastered on his facee

" Where's he going?" I ask as Seth and I sit down. The rest of the guys were in various places around the living room.

" Nessie" Embry responds " Charlie, Billy, and Sue left a few minuets ago" I nod

" oh be right back" I jump up from my spot on the couch and into my room. I return with packages of all sizes. " Presents" I smile "But you're not allowed to open them until tomorrow" I tell them. They all sigh as I pass them out. I got Embry two new video game that he wanted. Paul gets a couple of CD's. Quil gets a bunch of DVD's he wanted. Jared gets a gift card to his favorite store. Emily gets a couple of scarfs and a bracelet. Sam gets a new ipod. Leah gets a couple of tshirts, Seth get's an ipad, his mother told me he had been wanting one. Attached to all of them is a small package of peppermint bark I made.

" Thanks Cassie" Seth says smiling. I hear a chorus of thanks, what is it, and can't I open it now. I chuckle

" don't open them until tomorrow" I scold. I glance over at the clock it was almost midnight.

" Night guys" Paul and Jared call from the door

" Bye" I smile

" Seth let's go" Leah says getting up, she heads out the door, I hear a car start.

" Cya tomorrow?" He asks

" Sure" I smile. He kisses my cheek before leaving. Embry makes a gagging noise. I roll my eyes

" Real mature" I tease

" So are you guys together now?" Quil asks. I shrug "Let's go Embry" He says they both head out the door. I yawn and walk to my bathroom. I get ready for bed and then get into my nice cozy covers. Quil did have a point, were we together? I would like to think so. I drift off into sleep

When I wake up it's freezing, I glance out the window and see a fresh coat of snow. I get up and toss a jacket on before walking outside to find Emily and Sam sitting by the fire place.

" Morning" Emily says smiling

" Morning" I say stretching

" Merry christmas" Sam says smiling. He hands me a cup of hot chocolate. I sip it. He hands me a box "What's this?" I ask

" your Christmas present silly" Emily responds

" You guys didn't have to get me anything" I insist setting my mug down

" Just open it" Sam says chuckling. I smile tearing off the wrapping paper. A mactop air. I just stand there in shock.

" I can't accept this" I manage to force out

" Don't be stubborn cassie" Sam insists

" Plus Sam still owes you from when he broke yours" Emily smiles. I grin giving them both a hug.

" Thank you so much" I grin running my fingers over the box, it was beautiful.

" Glad you like it" Emily smiles "We're just glad you could be with us during Christmas" She says grinning

" Wassup?" Embry yells as he barges into the house, Quil follow behind him. I raise an eyebrow

" Rude" I tease

" We're here to get you, we're going to the Clearwaters" Quil says

" Let me change" I say rushing to my room and pulling on jeggings and a sweater with a big jacket " See you guys later" I call to Emily and Sam before walking out the door with Quil and Embry. We arrive at Seth's house in about 5 minuets. I knock on the door. The door opens and I see Seth.

" Hey guys" He smiles as we all walk in. I close the door behind me. I look around no one's here yet but Leah's on the couch making out with her boyfriend trent and even I had to admit it was disturbing.

" Get a room Leah" Embry calls out. Quil smirks and I attempt to suppress a chuckle. She stands up grabbing trent's hand and drags him out of the room.

" Hey Cassie" She says before disappearing behind her door

" It makes me shudder just to think what they do behind closed doors" Embry says with a shudder

" Be nice" I scold, he just smirks

" Food!" Quil yells out as they begin to raid poor Seth's fridge. He shakes his head

" Oh" Seth says grabbing my hand and pulling me into his room. He holds out a small package " Merry Christmas" He smiles as I take it from him slowly opening it. He eyes me for a sign of emotion. A bundle of brown woven necklaces fall out. On each one is a charm, there's three of them. One had a wolf charm, one a "C", and the last one a purple stone.

" Seth it's beautiful, did you make this?" I ask running my fingers over the small wolf.

" Yeah" He smiles sheepishly " You can wear them separately or at once" He says looking down at them. My eyes were still glued to them " Sorry the wolf is a little deformed" He chuckles

" No it's perfect" I smile kissing him on the cheek "thank you" I grin " will you put them on?" I ask. He nods as I hand them to him. I pull away my hair as he gently clasps them onto my neck, they were beautiful. A tingle hits my back as his fingers brush against my bare skin. I smile " I love them" I smile sincerely

" I'm glad, I was worried" He says letting out a sigh of relief

" How did you know I liked purple?" I ask

" Lucky guess?" He laughs lightly " I guess I just knew" He shrugs " And now you have a part of me wherever you go" He says gently intertwining my fingers with his

" Awh you're too sweet" I smile

" Oh thanks for the gift by the way, you didn't have to spend so much" He smiles

" It's Christmas" I shrug " glad you like it" I smile.

" The only thing I wanted for Christmas was you being here" He grins, how could I resist his sweet smile, his goofy personality, his charm, of all the girls he picked me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merry Christmas Guys enjoy(:**

Chapter 8

It was Friday, the day before the wedding and it was chaos. Everyone was running around trying to get things done. I had just gotten my bridesmaids dress with Emily, we were driving home now, sam was staying at Jared's so they wouldn't see each other before the wedding. The boys had shoveled the cliffs today so they would be free of snow. My bridesmaid's dress was a midnight blue, it was floor-length and fitted, it flared at the end but not too much, and I absolutely loved it. I play with the necklaces that Seth had given me.

" You nervous?" I ask her "Don't be it's going to be fabulous, I promise" I grin. She just nods, we pull into the dark driveway and into the house.

" I'm going to bed" She announces giving me a forced smile

" Night" I smile as she goes upstairs, that girl worries too much, I shake my head walking into my bedroom. I lay my dress on my dresser and walk into my bedroom to brush my teeth, when I come back to my bed I'm shocked to see Seth laying on my bed looking through some of my photos.

" And what are you doing here?" I ask raising an eyebrow

" Just saying goodnight and that I can't wait to see you tomorrow" He smiles as I sit on the bed next to him. " I was just nervous I had to see you" He says sheepishly, I laugh

" We're not getting married silly" I tease

" Yeah, well I better go" He says standing up, I stand up looking up at him. I nod as he begins to leave

" Seth" I say as he pulls me into him I lean foreword pressing my lips against his, a bit more intensely than planned. I melt into his arms as he traces the curves of his body. I pull back for air

" Well I could just stay here" He grins. I chuckle contemplating it for a moment but then shake my head

" Go, I'll see you tomorrow" I smile as he kisses me lightly before I have to push him out the door. I smile getting into bed, turning off the lights, and slowly drifting off to sleep.

" Seth!" I call out from my room, I had my dress partially zipped up but unfortunately I was having trouble.

" Yup?" He asks poking his head in the door

" Zip me?" I smile turning around. He walks over gently brushing the hair from my back and zipping me up. He takes a step back as I look in the mirror. My hair was wavy and half up half down. My dress was floor length, midnight blue, and gorgeous, I was wearing black lacy heels.

" You look so pretty" Seth grins. I smile

" Thank you" I tell him looking over at him, man did he look good in a suit. " You don't look bad yourself" I smile as he grins back contently

" Why thank you" He chuckles, I grab hold of his tie pulling him toward me in a kiss. I hear him laugh lightly before I pull back.

" What?" I ask raising an eyebrow playfully

" When did you become so ambitious?" He asks

" I dunno" I reply chuckling

" I better go help Emily" I smile kissing his cheek " I'll see you later?" I ask

" Yup, cya" He smiles as he opens the door for me and I walk out of my tent. The boys had set up a couple of tents for the bridal party on the cliffs. I head over to Emily's tent, I could hear squeals from a mile away. I chuckle entering the tent.

" Hello" I smile looking over at Emily " Oh my gosh you look gorgeous, Sam is going to cry" I chuckle

" Awh you're too sweet" She grins, beaming. I smile, her dress hugged her body perfectly, her hair was curled and up with a few loose strands, her eyes were lined with light eyeliner but that was all. Plain but stunning. The minor flaw of her scar only added to her beauty. I poke my head outside the tent where guests were beginning to file in. I smile returning to the girls.

" Cassie you look so pretty" Rachel gushes. I smile

" Thank you, you all look beautiful" I smile

" Ladies, it's time" Paul says popping his head in the tent. I look to Emily, Rachel Squeals running to Pauls side, he smiles framing her face with his hand and kissing her quickly but with emotion.

" Enough love birds, we have a wedding to attend to" I tease, making Rachel blush. We walk outside the tent, I find Seth waiting for me.

" Hey you" I smile as he kisses my cheek

" Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you?" He smiles

" You're kidding me right?" I chuckle as he hooks his arm with mine immediately warming my whole body. We head over to the line up, Seth reluctantly lets go of me. I had to walk down with Jared since he was Paul's best man.

" May I have the honor?" Jared asks holding out his hand I chuckle

" You may" I smile taking his arm. I look back to Seth and smile, he grins back as Kim hooks her arm around Seth's. The music starts our cue to start walking down the isle, the whole time I was concentrated on not tripping, thankfully I didn't. Next came Rachel and paul, Seth and Kim, Jake and one of Emily's friends, Quil and another of Emily's friends. Finally it's time for Emily. I grin as the music starts, Emily comes walking down, I look to Sam and just as I predicted tears. Quil snickers from the other side but immediately stops when I shoot him a glare. The ceremony starts and I begin to look around, it was beautiful. The isle was sprinkled with red roses, the pews were lined with white and blue roses, the alter was white and the sun was just beginning to set. My eyes land on seth, he mouths " I love you" Making me blush I mouth back " love you too" He smiles, Jake, who's standing next to him nudges him, I chuckle and focus back on the ceremony. It was beautiful, their eyes remained locked the entire time, their hands held together. I never in my life have seen two people love each other more than those two, I was so happy for the,.

" You may now kiss your bride" The priest says with a grin. Sam leans in to kiss Emily as the crown goes wild. I chuckle, typical. Once that was over, we all took pictures for a very very long time before going back to our house for the party. It was all decorated and cleaned. There were tables in the backyard and plenty of heat lamps for those who were not wolves. I smile watching everyone as I lean against the glass doors.

" It's beautiful isn't it?" I hear Seth say as he walks up from behind me. I nod

" It was wasn't it" He grins running a hand through his hair " You look absolutely breath taking" He smiles looking straight into my eyes. I blush a bit, every time he did that it was like he was looking into my soul or something.

" thank you" I smile as I straighten out his tie

" What would I do without you?" He chuckles

" You would be a disaster" I grin playfully

" Awh come on I'm not that incompetent" He chuckles " Okay maybe sometimes" He shrugs " Anyways I have something for you" He smiles reaching into his pocket.

" You got me something?" I ask. He nods pulling out a small woven bracelet of leather with strands of purple woven into it with little charms on it. The moment I saw it I knew what it was, a promise ring/bracelet. He holds it out in his hand.

" Seth it's really pretty" I smile

" Well it's for you" He chuckles. I pick it up looking over the charms, one was a wolf for him of course, the next was a starfish for the beach which we both loved to death, a mini snowboard for the first time we met, a football our favorite sport, a little heart, the last charm was a little "s". I grin

" So will you accept it?" He asks looking nervous. I chuckle

" Of course silly" I smile wrapping him in a hug. He pulls me closer to him, into the warmth of his body.

" Hey love birds come eat!" Jake calls. I smile kissing Seth before we both walk over. It amazed me how when we kissed I still felt a tingle as if it were our first, he was the one I knew he was and it made me so happy to think he was the one I would spend the rest of my life with.


End file.
